


Insights into Chibi Dragon Ruwalk

by DragonBeak



Category: Dragon Knights
Genre: AlternativeUniverse, Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBeak/pseuds/DragonBeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe where the Dragon Tribe is literally comprised of tiny dragons, Ruwalk is obsessed with Alfeegi's hair which Kaistern finds out one hair-cutting prank too late.  And here are the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insights into Chibi Dragon Ruwalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toricchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/gifts).



Ruwalk was still. Perfectly still. Not an intake of breath, not a blink of the eye, no physical movements disturbed the dragon's exterior.

Moments when Ruwalk was perfectly still weren't very common, but not unheard of. Still, since the yellow dragon was almost always between a stage of spazzing and running over innocent bystanders, it was easy to forget that the yellow dragon even slept.

In fact, while his spastic and scatter-brained behavior tended to cause others to believe he wasn't quite up to snuff in comparison to the other officer dragons ("Dim as two doorknobs," "Only good for looking pretty really,") Ruwalk actually had an inexplicable, almost psychic ability to know about anything and everything that was happening in the Dragon Palace at anytime, honed from growing up and living in the building for the many years in his long life. It was probably related to whatever innate ability it was that the white dragon, Alfeegi, had to sense whenever a rule was broken, be it something as trivial as a tilted painting or the mere thought of a gambling ring.

There was the unspoken argument that Ruwalk's mysterious power could surpass Alfeegi in terms of speed, accuracy and scope. How else would he be able to aid Kaistern's escapes? Or the legend of the time he'd been able to compose a disguise for the Dragon Lord that was so elaborate, that Alfeegi hadn't thought anything of the extra maid serving him tea that afternoon.

Yes, if there was anyone who could prevent a broken rule from instantaneously summoning a vengeful Alfeegi, it was Ruwalk. However, what Alfeegi lacked for in telepathy he made up for in….well, simply not being a spastic, scatter-brained spazz. Alfeegi would be cold and relentless in his mission to track down the offender and subject him to cruel and unusual forms of punishment. Whereas, Ruwalk could somehow be spontaneously distracted by a loose thread he'd never noticed before on a set of majestic window curtains in the middle of an escapade, and there would only be ten seconds before Alfeegi spun around the corner and froze you in place with one of his signature, nightmare-inducing glares. (Thus, one of the reasons why Kaistern always made certain that his escape routes were staged in the less fancy parts of the palace.)

But, when Ruwalk was still…devoid of all movement…for no apparent cause…

Well, to the casual observer, it may seem as though Ruwalk was a fan of spontanteous meditation, but that usually was not quite the case.

 

Kaistern felt a chill. Most of the time, chills were quite easy to ignore, since it usually just meant that Alfeegi discovered he'd gone over budget again and since he'd already heard the rant hundreds of times before it wasn't something Kaistern didn't know how to deal with. Alfeegi also hadn't come up with any new forms of punishment within the last decade, so the only real threat the small dragon had was that he could tighten Kaistern's travel budget even further. (And there were always ways of squeezing out money from the palace treasury, so no biggie.)

But this was one of those chills Kaistern hadn't felt in a long time. It was a mind numbing, bone-freezing cold that swept through his body and crawled into places Kaistern didn't even know could feel cold and was never, ever followed by anything good.

"Say, Tetheus?" Kaistern liked to make his arrivals back to the Dragon Palace on Tetheus' head as it was one of the few places Alfeegi didn't have access to. "I know we're already en route to Lord Lykouleon's office, but you don't think you can take a detour to one of the outside wings? Preferably one with very large windows…and very nice curtains. Very quickly?"

Tetheus instead, chose to come to a stop. "….You're not going to have enough time."

"Well, maybe not, but I can-"

"Kaaaaaaaaaistern…"

Oh no, it was too late…He could already feel the soul-penetrating gaze burn into his back and the temperature seemed to drop further still. And while Tetheus's head was a safe haven from any of Alfeegi's destructive rampages, the same could not be said for…

"Heh heh, hey Ruwalk…" greeted Kaistern nervously, "guess you've still haven't forgiven me for…that…"

"No," Ruwalk smiled in a way that only made the dangerous atmosphere all the more frightening, "what you did…it was sacrilege…"

"But I didn't even get to cut Alfeegi's hair! You came and smacked me across the room before I could do it!"

Tetheus assumed from the scream that Kaistern gave the wrong answer. Though, he hoped Ruwalk would make quick work of it, he didn't like it very much when there was a crowd on his head.


End file.
